


Invito a cena

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Mizumono, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Sorry Jack, Will plays both sides, but not very much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Versione alternativa degli eventi in Mizumono.





	Invito a cena

**Author's Note:**

> Su suggerimento di  
> [JAYBRD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jayBrd/)  
> una breve fic che narra gli eventi di Mizumono in un modo che, vogliate perdonarmi, io preferisco.  
> Ho apprezzato tanto il suggerimento, perché questo finale era un po' quello che volevo. Avrei perfino rinunciato alla terza stagione per questo finale.  
> Sì, Jack lo sa, sono una stronza.   
> Spero sia una piacevole lettura e soprattutto, JAYBIRD, spero di aver accontentato i tuoi desideri. :)

Da sotto la porta dello studio sporgeva l’angolo di un foglio di carta.

Hannibal aprì incuriosito, mano a mano rivelando il pavimento, coperto da pagine e pagine di quelli che una volta erano stati i suoi quaderni di appunti.

Will era sdraiato sul lettino, i piedi scalzi, una gamba piegata che ondeggiava a ritmo con il metronomo avviato sulla scrivania. Teneva per la copertina uno dei quaderni e ne strappava le pagine una dopo l’altra, lasciandole planare a terra come piume.

“Will… Sei già qui.”

Hannibal rimase con la mano stretta alla maniglia ad incamerare un altro paio di dettagli di quella scena. I due lividi ai lati della bocca di Will, il segno violaceo sul collo. E, anche se indossava la camicia, Hannibal sapeva dove si trovava il morso.

Nella postura di Will alcune similitudini con Mason, sdraiato in quell’esatto posto solo poco tempo prima. Ma erano molte di più le differenze tra loro; ad esempio punire Will per la maleducazione dimostrata in quel momento non era esattamente il primo pensiero passato per la testa di Hannibal.

Un breve flash nel palazzo della sua mente illuminò il ricordo di quanto successo due sere prima. Per l’ennesima volta facendogli rivivere tutto da capo. Non sembrava voler fare molto altro che ritornare lì.

“Sì, mi perdonerai… Sono entrato senza chiavi,” le sopracciglia di Will dicevano che di essere perdonato non poteva importargli meno.

“Non è la prima volta,” considerò Hannibal.

“In compenso è di certo l’ultima,” Will lo guardò sottintendendo il messaggio, chiaro ad entrambi.

Hannibal si sedette sul divanetto, all’altezza del suo fianco. Will strappò un’altra pagina. “I tuoi appunti su di me sono… Illuminanti, dottore,” allungò una mano di fronte a lui e buttò il foglio a terra.

“Vedo che hai deciso di proseguire il lavoro di pulizia da solo,” disse Hannibal attirato da un mucchio di fogli al centro della stanza -gli orologi disegnati da Will?- “Deduco che il tuo incontro con Jack sia stato proficuo.”

“Oh sì,” volò un’altra pagina.

“Gli hai consegnato l’invito?” chiese Hannibal.

“Certo.”

“Si presenterà?”

“Ha mai mancato una delle tue cene?” Will reclinò la testa appoggiata sul cuscino, questo emise un delicato fruscio al movimento. Tanto bastò a Hannibal per tornare alla scena, di nuovo quella, sempre la stessa.

“E non… Nutre alcun dubbio sulla tua lealtà?” domandò Hannibal, il ritmo del metronomo un Moderato che faceva da lontano sottofondo. Cercò di focalizzarsi su quello per continuare il discorso con Will.

“Tu?” Will lasciò cadere l’ennesima pagina strappata, “Tu nutri dei dubbi?” lasciò la mano dov’era e gli accarezzò una gamba. Sorrise.

Hannibal sospirò e stavolta si abbandonò alla scena che si ripropose a lui nella sua interezza.

Quando aveva sentito l’odore della Lounds su Will la stanza in cui si trovavano adesso si era trasformata nel teatro di una lotta estenuante. Una lotta in cui Will aveva fin da subito avuto la meglio, perché Hannibal era accecato dalla rabbia e la rabbia non gli aveva permesso di essere razionale.

E quando aveva prevalso su di lui, Will l’aveva baciato famelico, disperato. Così come disperato era stato il reciproco toccarsi e cercarsi, soddisfacendo a vicenda un desiderio a lungo sopito.

Non avevano parlato la prima volta e nemmeno la seconda.

Ad un certo punto, mentre entrambi con gli occhi al soffitto riprendevano fiato, Will gli aveva sussurrato “Fidati di me.”

Ma Hannibal nutriva dei dubbi, certo. E andava bene così. Perché lui non voleva certezze, voleva Will.

Will era il suo dubbio costante, lo sarebbe sempre stato.

Hannibal gli mise le mani ai lati della testa, sprofondando con le nocche nel cuscino. Si abbassò su di lui.

“È esattamente ciò che vuoi, che io nutra dubbi. Immagino che scoprirò presto da che parte stai,” disse Hannibal memorizzando tutte quelle sfumature nell’espressione, quelle rughe accanto agli occhi, sulle guance, che lo stargli troppo lontano non gli aveva mai concesso di notare.

“E hai paura?” domandò Will.

Hannibal lo divorò con gli occhi in quel preciso istante; doveva ammettere che se Will stava fingendo lo stava facendo tanto bene da non avere eguali maestri traditori sulla terra. Il cuore di Hannibal sarebbe morto alla rivelazione, ma non avrebbe mancato di applaudire la sua bravura.

Perché, Dio, sembrava sincero.

E la sola speranza di averlo accanto per la vita, come l’aveva avuto quella sera, saziava Hannibal.

“Te lo dirò domani a cena,” disse Hannibal posandogli un soffice bacio sulle labbra, molto diverso da quelli con cui si erano divorati sere prima. Will deglutì con sguardo perso. Un altro segnale che dava buone speranze. Hannibal raddrizzò la schiena. “Will?” lo invitò mormorando, “Raccogli i fogli da terra e bruciali,” si raccomandò.

 

 

 

Lo show che più volte aveva offerto ai suoi ospiti prima della cena, quello che comprendeva preparazione dei piatti, presentazione e conversazione d’intrattenimento, era diventato un vero e proprio piacere solo da quando le cene erano un’esclusiva di Will.

Quella sera era vestito come se fosse pronto per una serata a teatro; Hannibal non credeva nemmeno che possedesse abiti del genere. Accarezzò l’idea che fosse stato un acquisto specifico per l’occasione. Will stava sorseggiando Brunello di Montalcino e gli osservava le mani con insistenza. Hannibal rallentò la loro danza intorno alle pietanze per rendere lo spettacolo più accattivante.

Quando il campanello suonò, nessuno dei due si preoccupò di andare ad aprire: Jack sarebbe entrato da solo, come sempre.

Jack comparve sulla porta della cucina e il viso di Will trasmutò. Hannibal vide scomparire l’appassionato compagno che si stava gustando ogni sua mossa solo fino a pochi secondi prima e riemergere il profiler consulente dell’FBI su cui Jack Crawford poteva contare per la cattura di qualsiasi serial killer.

Hannibal non avrebbe messo in scena nessuno dei suoi disegni pensati e ripensati più volte; questa serata era di Will. Avrebbe seguito Will, il quale gli aveva preannunciato solo la volontà di improvvisare.

Così come gli aveva preannunciato il desiderio di avere una vittima sacrificale al loro banchetto.

 

 

Nessuno stupore da parte di Jack nell’essere messo a capotavola, anche se quel posto non era mai stato a lui riservato prima d’ora. Si sedette con l’usuale buon umore che accompagnava ogni cena che aveva consumato al suo tavolo.

Hannibal si allontanò per completare i piatti, al suo ritorno una futile conversazione sulla versione cinematografica di un libro letto da Will era ciò che animava i due uomini. Jack interruppe il discorso per complimentarsi col padrone di casa; a Hannibal sembrò una registrazione di qualche loro vecchio incontro precedente, uno qualsiasi.

Provò una strana sensazione di euforia mista a nostalgia per ciò che stava per succedere.

Servì la prima portata.

“Hannibal,” intonò Jack, “Che cos’è questa meraviglia?”

“Tartare di salmone Balik,” stava già annunciando Hannibal.

“Come mai non una tartare di carne?” chiese Will.

“Non ho trovato il giusto taglio da usare,” spiegò Hannibal, concedendo l’abbaglio di un sorriso in direzione di Will.

Ma Will cercò lo sguardo di Jack e sorrise a labbra strette a lui.

“I piatti a base di carne rossa ti vengono decisamente meglio,” commentò Will sollevando la forchetta.

Jack assaggiò per primo, Hannibal immaginò fosse per evitare di dire una qualsiasi cosa.

“Credo sia tu ad avere una predilezione per la carne rossa, Will,” disse Hannibal sedendosi.

“Dopo tutto ciò che è successo penso che Hannibal preferisca evitare di servirci carne per il resto dei giorni a venire, non è vero, dottore?” chiese Jack.

“Non credo ci sia più niente da temere per lui, Jack,” Will che rispondeva a Jack al posto suo e guardando lui negli occhi gli stava facendo dimenticare che non erano soli a tavola. Nel corso degli ultimi tempi, dopo la scarcerazione, Hannibal aveva imparato che Will era capace fin troppo bene di sostenere il contatto visivo.

E lo faceva con un gioco di palpebre, sopracciglia e rughe d’espressione che erano un’opera d’arte da analizzare.

A fatica Hannibal abbassò gli occhi sul piatto, senza avere nulla da ribattere.

“A cosa devo quest’invito, Hannibal?” chiese Jack raccogliendo un’altra porzione di tartare.

“Mh!” Will deglutì il boccone, “Giusto. Ho consegnato il biglietto a Jack, ma entrambi siamo all’oscuro dell’occorrenza. Con tutti i recenti omicidi e l’FBI che brancola nel buio è…” Will prese il bicchiere per lo stelo e lo avvicinò alle labbra, “Uno strano momento per un formale invito scritto. Non trovi?”

Jack e Will lo stavano entrambi guardando come se fossero loro la squadra.

Will era perfetto nel suo doppio gioco. Tanto che Hannibal dovette rassegnarsi al fatto che avrebbe saputo da che parte stava solo alla fine.

Poteva.

Poteva davvero averlo ingannato nell’unico modo in cui sarebbe riuscito a farlo: concedendo così tanto di se stesso da togliere a Hannibal qualsiasi volontà di andare avanti a meno che non fosse con lui.

L’unica ulteriore mossa che Hannibal avrebbe potuto utilizzare era al piano di sopra, in una camera, che attendeva lo svolgersi degli eventi. Era la sua sorpresa per Will, nell’eventualità che lui prendesse la giusta decisione.

E la giusta decisione doveva essere presa senza pressioni. Ecco perché la sorpresa non doveva essere mostrata prima.

“Non direi,” gli rispose Hannibal, “Ho invitato due cari amici, non due agenti dell’FBI. Non vorremo permettere al killer di rovinarci questa bella serata?”

Will sorrise apertamente, “Sarebbe molto scortese da parte del killer.”

Eccolo, di nuovo il suo Will, complice. Sarebbe morto in quel momento per lui, per questo Will. La verità dietro a questa considerazione scosse Hannibal non poco.

“Soprattutto considerando che il killer in questione non ha poi fatto molto,” disse Jack, “Non so se Will ti ha già informato del fatto che la Lounds non è davvero stata uccisa. Non è stata dato in pasto alle fiamme. Non era lei la rappresentazione della dea Kali trovata qualche notte fa…” Jack elencò tutto con lenti movimenti del coltello che teneva in mano.

“L’ho informato,” annuì Will.

Hannibal fissò Jack negli occhi, leccandosi le labbra.

“Quindi saprai anche che non era la sua carne quella che Will ti ha portato da cucinare,” Jack abbassò forchetta e coltello sul piatto e mise le mani in grembo. Hannibal cercò di intravedere la sua pistola e calcolò il tempo che ci avrebbe messo ad estrarla.

“Penso sappia anche questo ormai,” disse ancora Will.

“Forse tra tutte le cose che Will ha detto… O fatto… In questi giorni, ha tralasciato di parlarti della testimonianza di Mason Verger a tuo carico, Hannibal…” l’espressione di Jack era identica a quella che aveva il giorno in cui Hobbs era morto.

Will non gli aveva menzionato nulla riguardo a Mason Verger, nemmeno l’eventualità che Jack la usasse come minaccia a vuoto. Per la prima volta da che la situazione stava rotolando verso la sua risoluzione, Hannibal girò gli occhi verso Will.

Il suo mezzo sorriso era illeggibile: tristezza, derisione, compassione?

Quel sorriso stava portando Hannibal indietro di due giorni, alla sera in cui aveva sentito l’odore della Lounds su Will. Solo che adesso non era rabbia quella che provava, era profonda disperazione.

Non l’aveva messo in conto, non questa intensità, non questa buia discesa in un abisso. Forse aveva sperato troppo che Will fosse sincero. Forse Will era stato bravo a farlo sperare esattamente quanto doveva per farlo arrivare qui. Ed ora tutto ciò a cui Hannibal stava pensando era che aveva sperato invano.

Davvero? Poteva essere così?

“Will…” Jack si rivolse a lui senza distogliere gli occhi da Hannibal, “Vuoi proseguire tu, per favore?”

Will si mise più comodo sulla sedia, gli avambracci appoggiati al bordo del tavolo.

Trascorsero secondi di silenzio in cui Hannibal notò l’incresparsi della fronte di Jack per il tempo che Will si stava prendendo prima di proseguire.

“Hannibal,” disse all’improvviso Will; fece seguire una risata, “Non ci crederai, ma mi ha consegnato la sua pistola,” Will la estrasse dal retro dei pantaloni. Espulse il caricatore, tolse il colpo dalla canna. La lasciò accanto al piatto. “Mentre eri in cucina,” proseguì Will, “È stato sufficiente dirgli che era troppo rischioso che la tenesse lui e l’ha consegnata a me.”

“Will…” mormorò Jack.

“Jack…” gli fece il verso Will.

Hannibal si rilassò sulla sedia, ma non troppo. Incredibile a dirsi, ma Will poteva ancora fingere.

Poteva, dannazione, avrebbe potuto fino all’esatto momento in cui avrebbe deciso chi tra lui e Jack uccidere.

“La tua espressione è interessante, Hannibal,” gli disse Will, “Non me la sarei persa per niente al mondo.”

Jack era di nuovo sparito dalla loro tavola, per il momento, c’erano solo loro due.

“Quale espressione?” Hannibal fece finta di non capire l’allusione.

“Quella di chi sta morendo di paura?”

“Non dovrebbe essere l’espressione di Jack al momento?” ribatté Hannibal. Lui e Will si voltarono verso il terzo incomodo che esibiva un ringhio di pura frustrazione, forse più sicuro di Hannibal stesso di quale fosse il posto preso da Will.

“Mi dispiace, Jack,” si scusò Will, “Credo tu ci abbia visto giusto su di me, solo… Nel momento sbagliato. E quando sono uscito dall’Istituto era già troppo tardi.”

E fu allora che Hannibal seppe che la volpe era giunta sul posto e di certo non per aiutare il coniglio urlante.

 

 

Ciò che seguì fu qualcosa che Hannibal aveva visto poche altre volte e solo nei suoi sogni.

Will che affondava la lama del coltello nella gola di Jack andava oltre la fantasia di Hannibal su come Will avesse ucciso la Lounds, andava oltre il meraviglioso display del corpo di Tier, andava oltre la loro notte di sesso.

Will non aveva voluto un lavoro pulito fin dall’inizio.

Non era voluto scappare via con lui, aveva voluto chiamare Jack a cena.

Non aveva voluto fare un cenno del capo a Hannibal e scattare all’attacco di Jack. Aveva voluto conversare e far sentire l’uomo al sicuro.

Non aveva voluto un colpo secco al cuore, aveva colpito alla gola ed ora tutto era un bagno di sangue.

Perfetto.

Will era molto più di quanto potesse immaginare.

La vita di Jack stava scivolando via alla stessa velocità del sangue che usciva ad onde dal taglio sul suo collo, e Will aveva gettato il coltello a terra e stava baciando Hannibal; le mani sporche di sangue afferravano alle spalle, ai capelli, ai fianchi.

Will era euforico al punto da non riuscire a controllare la frequenza respiratoria e il bacio si perse in un ansito affannato.

Hannibal lo abbracciò stretto per calmarlo. Gli mise una mano sul capo trattenendolo come fosse un bambino impaurito.

“I pezzi della tazzina che ho infranto si sono riuniti insieme, il tempo è tornato davvero indietro,” disse Hannibal al suo orecchio. Will era ancora scosso da tremori. “Volevi sorprendermi… Ci sei riuscito.”

Lentamente, senza rendersene conto, sempre allo scopo di sedare Will, cominciò a muoversi da un piede all’altro in una danza sul posto che li fece ondeggiare come gli steli di due fiori ad una brezza leggera.

“Ti ho permesso di conoscermi e guardarmi dentro, il mio primo regalo per te,” chiuse il pugno su una ciocca dei suoi capelli, non sapeva dove altro stringere, gli sarebbe passato attraverso se avesse potuto. Non poteva cibarsi di lui, poteva solo stringerlo. “Hai accolto il mio regalo con passione, non avrei potuto desiderare di più. Ti ho cambiato così tanto, come tu hai cambiato me.”

Gli baciò la fronte, dondolando proprio come il metronomo sulla scrivania il giorno prima, stavolta un Largo, Will lo seguì calmandosi. “Così, bravo. Appoggia la testa alla mia spalla, chiudi gli occhi, attraversa la calma del ruscello.”

La danza proseguì per alcuni secondi prima che una reale melodia si diffondesse per le stanze della casa: il grammofono in sala era stato messo in funzione.

Quando Will alzò il viso per guardarlo, stupito, Hannibal gli sorrise senza interrompere il movimento a destra e a sinistra, ora a ritmo con la musica. Lo baciò ancora sulle labbra, prima di invitarlo a voltarsi.

“Ho una sorpresa, Will, il mio secondo regalo per te,” disse alle sue spalle nell’esatto momento in cui Will vide comparire sulla porta Abigail.

“Will…” l’emozione della ragazza le ruppe la voce. Per niente sconvolta dalla scena alle loro spalle, più sconvolta dal rivedere Will ed elettrizzata dal constatare cosa avesse appena fatto.

Era la figlia perfetta. L’unica che lui e Will potessero desiderare.

Rimasto con la bocca semiaperta in una muta sorpresa, Will si voltò a guardarlo. Ciò che Hannibal scorse sul suo viso fu gratitudine.

Sparita l’euforia della caccia, sparita la sete di sangue, ciò che rimaneva era il luccichio dei suoi occhi, umido, che Will cercò di cacciare sbattendo le palpebre.

A ricordo rimase una sola lacrima che arrivò a metà della sua guancia prima di asciugarsi.

“Dobbiamo sbrigarci,” Hannibal lo risvegliò toccandolo sulla schiena. “Potrete recuperare tutto il tempo perduto non appena saremo a casa, al sicuro.”


End file.
